


Adam and Nigel join the Mile High Club

by TaeAelin



Series: Adam and Nigel [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannigram AU - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Airplane Sex, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Spacedogs, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/pseuds/TaeAelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the overnight from New York to Bucharest, Adam and Nigel rewrite the in-flight entertainment menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Nigel join the Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammie_s43073](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/gifts).



> Samui~ thank you for soso many sexy spacedogs feels, you are crazy-fun and I'm ever so happy we met! ♡♡♡
> 
> My utter appreciation to Jhonni too, thank you so much for the sanity-check on this little thing, you are wonderful. <3

Nigel untangled the eye-mask from his hair, swiping at the side of his mouth with his wrist. The viewing screen had already returned to the in-flight selection menu, the film apparently long finished. And Adam was blinking up at him, hands neatly folded in his lap.

“Evening, gorgeous,” Nigel croaked, clearing his throat into a fist. “How long was I out?”

“Two hours and thirty-five minutes,” Adam fidgeted, not needing to check his watch. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“ _Nhgm,_ ” Nigel groaned, stretching his legs as far in front of him as space would allow. Which wasn’t much. “I’ve had better.”

Noticing Adam fussing with the sleeves of his cardigan, Nigel paused mid-way through a yawn, suddenly a good deal less hazy.

“Baby? You doing okay? Did I sleep for too long?”

Silently kicking himself for sleeping at all, Nigel reached a hand in case Adam wanted to hold on.

“Oh, I’m okay-” Adam’s eyes darted everywhere except Nigel’s. “-Of course you didn’t, I’m glad you managed to get some rest.”

Seeing Adam’s posture, the whirring energy that seemed to flicker just below every movement, Nigel’s heart sank to his stomach.

“If there’s anything I can do to make you feel better-”

“I’m not anxious” Adam said quickly.

Frowning, Nigel pulled the complimentary water bottle from his seat pocket, offering it to him. Adam shook his head vigorously, shuffling against the window at his other side. Nigel knew if Adam said he wasn’t worried, he meant it. But something was definitely up.

“Are you… hungry? I’ll ask the flight attendant if they have sandwiches.”

“No, no…” Adam’s eyebrows were crumpling at the middle now, his cheeks pinched to a flush. If Nigel hadn’t known better, he would have thought Adam looked almost _guilty_.

“Are there no movies you like? Here, let me see what I can find-”

“I am sexually aroused” Adam blurted, scrunching his nose and glancing back and forth in despair.

Halfway through reaching for Adam’s entertainment screen, Nigel paused, his mouth curving to an amused grin.

“…you’re…”

“Sexually aroused.” Adam confirmed, nodding earnestly.

Nigel raised an eyebrow, peering at the in-flight tracking notes. “Well darling, just a few more hours till we land, and then…”

He trailed off as Adam’s hand wriggled between his fingers, gently toying. Adam was biting his lip.

“Ni-Ni…”

Nigel had an odd feeling the last half of the flight was about to pass by a lot quicker than the first.

“Do you want to come to the bathroom with me?”

Nigel sat up a little straighter, glaring suspiciously at the surrounding passengers. All fast asleep.

“Adam, of course I fucking _want_ to, but-”

“-I mean to have sexual intercourse.” Adam clarified, giving a hushed laugh as he finally met Nigel’s stare. “-Not to use the toilet.”

Nigel snorted. And then he swallowed. Adam unclipped his seatbelt, sliding carefully past.

“Because… I’m going to pop across to the one in the Premium Economy section. And, only if you feel like it, that is… maybe you could join me?”

With a hopeful smile, Adam disappeared toward the front of the aircraft. Nigel blinked at the seat in front of him, still processing the whole thing. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it before. Christ, he’d even taken care of business a couple of times himself whilst covering the European circuit. But the last thing he wanted was to kick-off Adam’s holiday with a dressing down from the cabin crew supervisor.

Then again, he _had_ told Adam he would do anything to make him feel better. Nigel flicked back the seatbelt, squeezing rather unceremoniously over the tangle of legs and blankets to reach the aisle. It was Adam. That was all the deliberation needed, really.

-

Casually slouched against the wall until the drinks trolley had passed, Nigel gave a light tap on the door. Cracking the surface ajar, Adam peered through the tiny sweep of light, then exhaled a sigh of relief. Nigel twitched to a smirk in response, quickly reverting to a grimace as he realised, knowing his luck, the pilot himself would probably be taking a walk to stretch his legs at the every moment he was stood grinning at a toilet door.

Hastily gesturing for Adam to shuffle-over, Nigel ducked as he stepped inside, navigating around Adam to get the door closed again. The lock was no sooner snapped back in place when Adam grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling enthusiastically down. Nose squashed into Adam’s, Nigel gave a surprised chuckle, weakening as he felt Adam’s teeth graze against his lower lip, all sharp and warm at once. For all his softness, all his sweetness… Adam had always been a fucking good kisser.

Pausing for a gulp of air, Adam hovered a shy glance up through his curls, brightening as Nigel caught it and smiled back.

“Does this feel okay for you?”

“ _Very_ fucking okay” Nigel murmured, somewhat distracted as Adam’s hands skipped down the front of his shirt, unfastening each button with a neat little flick. He had barely scuffed another kiss at Adam’s neck before the delicate fingers were roping around to the small of his back, Nigel’s skin prickling at the little tugs and touches. His belt and jeans loosened over his hips, Nigel sucked a low breath as Adam gripped the shape of his cock through his briefs.

Eyelids near shut in anticipation, Nigel reached his own hand to Adam’s thighs, only to find it summarily pinned to the wall behind him. Blinking in surprise, Nigel peeked down at the smaller man, mouth still slightly parted, lips wet with spit. Adam brimmed to the smallest of smiles. And then he shook his head.

“Not yet.”

Nigel made an incoherent sound, accidentally bumping the back of his head against the door in the process. Adam tried his best not to laugh, edging a fraction backward so Nigel could see him better.

Pulse whirring at his neck, Nigel watched as the tidy zipper came apart, sky blue underwear tenting beneath. There was a darker patch where Adam’s slit had leaked into the material, the head of his cock now tucked below the stretchy waistband. Keeping his arms slung at his sides, Nigel slowly rearranged himself to kneel on the bathroom floor, nudging his jaw closer to Adam’s belly-button.

He bumped his nose against Adam’s stomach, grinning crooked as he felt the pale skin shiver in response. Lowering his mouth against the dampened cotton, Nigel caged his teeth at the elastic, gently pulling the underwear aside until Adam’s cock sprang from the material, a clear and sticky thread of liquid following from the tip.

Exhaling warm against the wetness, Nigel traced his tongue to the base of Adam’s length, only to find Adam’s hand cupping at his cheek, easing him backward. A husky groan rose from his chest as Adam took himself in his opposite hand, slowly stroking over the swollen ridge.

“Fuck… darling… let me…”

Nigel gritted his teeth as Adam’s hardened cock blushed pink in front of him, a line of glistening slick snaking over the outside of Adam’s fingers. Adam gave a tiny murmur of encouragement, inhale catching in his throat he arched over the basin. Hardly needing a second invitation, Nigel caught him beneath the bend of his knees, hoisting him up onto the narrow shelf. Adam squirmed with delight, his back hitting the mirror with a loud thud as he arranged himself over the sink. Nigel froze in alarm.

“ _Shit!_ Are you alright?”

“I am very alright!” Adam managed, stifling a laugh between halted gasps.

Trousers tangled at his ankles and arms full of Adam’s legs, Nigel gave a barely withheld splutter as he saw Adam shuddering in silent amusement. Leaning his forehead to rest against Adam’s, he kissed his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose until Adam had to giggle out loud. Which made Nigel laugh too. They risked a simultaneous glance at the door behind. Which made nothing and everything that much more amusing. His pulse finally unhitching from his windpipe, Nigel slid back to a fond snarl.

“Now, where was I…”

Trousers snatched over his socks, Nigel pushed Adam’s knees toward his shoulders, shivering as Adam made a soft whimpering noise. Dragging his mouth down the inside of Adam’s thigh, the roughness of his jaw made Adam fidget with pleasure. Nigel smiled against the smooth skin, kissing and nipping in turn as he licked a path toward Adam’s opening, the coil of skin flushed and tightening at his breath. Gently, Nigel teased his tongue around the puckered entrance, his own cock straining against his briefs as Adam gave an involuntary twitch, both hands steepled over his face as he mumbled into his palms.

“Mmm?” Nigel hummed, his thumb stroking Adam’s cock as it bounced up from his abdomen.

“Nigel… please… have sex with me now.”

The words squeezed out in between shaky pants, Adam caught Nigel’s gaze through the mess of curls thrown over his face, a faint shimmer of sweat trembling just above his upper lip. Stretching upwards, Nigel gently nuzzled it away with the tip of his nose, one side of his mouth hooked at the corner.

“Maybe I should make you wait…”

The sight of Adam vigorously shaking his head was enough to break him even if he _could’ve_ held out any longer. And if that wasn’t enough, Adam’s hand tearing aside his briefs almost sent him over the edge by implication alone. Adam’s entrance glazed with his saliva, Nigel used his hand to slowly guide himself through the clenched muscle, Adam exhaling to relax into the position.

“Baby, does this feel alrigh-”

“Yes!” Adam choked, wrapping his legs firmly around Nigel’s waist to deepen the penetration.

Weaving his fingers through Adam’s smaller ones, Nigel brought the hand to his face, kissing the middle of Adam’s palm. Opening his mouth, he drew Adam’s thumb to the inside of his cheek, tongue wrapping warm around his knuckle as Adam have a guttural moan.

Arching his back toward the narrow ceiling, Nigel thrust himself over Adam’s chest, words intangible as the web of their fingers tightened with each thrust. With a sudden yelp, Adam jerked his face against Nigel’s shoulder, a rush of cum splashing over his stomach as his body contracted with the sensation. Slamming his free palm against the mirror, Nigel muffled a harsh gasp against Adam’s collarbone, his body seized and undone.

“Well,” Nigel murmured, breathless kisses purring over the flush at Adam’s neck. “Are you feeling a bit better now?”

Adam pinched to a smile, sniffling as Nigel’s hair tickled his face. “Yes. Much better, thank you.”

Nigel reached for some tissues to help Adam clean up, the smaller man fixing him with a more inquisitive stare.

“…and… are you feeling better? I mean, I know you were already feeling fine before, but-”

“Best fucking flight I’ve ever had.” Nigel grinned.

Adam beamed, shrugging his cardigan all back in place. Somehow, he looked no less orderly than when they had stepped on the plane.

“So… what do you want to do now?”

Nigel gave an affectionate snort, tucking the last of his sweat-soaked shirt back behind his belt. “Eat a sandwich? Watch a movie? Anything to pass the time until I can get us back to our hotel room?”

“So you can take another nap?” Adam fixed up Nigel’s buttons for him where he had done them all out of order.

“No,” Nigel smirked, smudging a last kiss to the side of Adam’s mouth. “So we can pretend we’re right back on this flight again.”

-


End file.
